Conventionally, to view data from a variety of sources, such as websites, local applications, external applications, trading exchanges, etc., a user must access a plurality of interfaces, which can be complicated and time consuming. Further, to generate a customized solution, data from one interface may need to be integrated into a second interface, often via manual intervention, which can be very inconvenient.
Accordingly, a new system and method for aggregating data with application and data dependencies may be needed.